I'm Not Asking for an Accomplice
by Jester of Confusion
Summary: Rachel has grown a bit in the last three months and now, with Alucard by her side, she must face the worse realm she has ever seen. High School. Who can handle it better? Vampire or Teen? Sequel to I'm Not Asking for Help. OC/A LATER IN STORY
1. In Which an Introduction is Made

Authoress: Forgive me, I tend to find it hard to start things after I've planned them…

Alucard: Yeah, that made sense.

Authoress: What?! Most of the stories I start are spontaneous… that may be my downfall! Hehehe!

Alucard: You are such an idiot.

Authoress: Most definitely. Anyways, this is my sequel fic to "I'm not Asking for Help." If you've stumbled in here without reading that, you may want to! You'll understand a few things better.

Alucard: Get on with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I'm proud to saw I finally claim a sequel fic! YAY!

* * *

**I'm Not Asking for an Accomplice**

**Chapter 1: In Which an Introduction is made**

Pelting the window rather harshly, rain fell from the sky and was flooding the grounds with summer showers. The house was already coated in a nice jacket of rain water that flowed down the roof and onto the sides, making the windows rather blurry. The grassy green front lawn was getting its weekly watering and the guards at the front gate were cowering under the small awning that stretched over the guard box. They really should not have been so surprised. Rain in England, like that was rare.

Past the gate lay the long stretch of yard that was the front expansion of the Hellsing manor. Far off to the left sat what looked very much like a shooting range. Farther past that was a large make-shirt maze of cubicles, riddled with bullet holes. Was this a home or a military base? It was hard to tell because at the moment, none of the official military things were being used. The rain tended to mess up such activities.

If one were to reach the door of the manor, they would have to look up at the three-story home, elegant and cultured, but slightly old. Though, some parts of it looked restored from a run in with two benevolent vampire brothers that were on a vendetta. Don't worry, they had been stopped. An onlooker at this point in time would view a calm rain-soaked home that was nearly all dark, except for the office window three up and two over. The light was still on in there, which meant the mistress of the house was still awake. How late was her curfew? Who knew.

Everything looked in order and undisturbed. Yes, there seemed nothing wrong here. A lazy stroller could easily forget this place as they walked away from the manor and back out the front gate, never to be seen again.

Well, that is until they heard the loud gun-shot from the basement level of the home. The scream that followed was almost as loud, but it was not one of pain. It was one of the deepest and most outraged surprise. A deep atrocity had been committed in that home that night.

"YOU SHOT MY STEREO!!"

"You have it up too loud and some of the residents in this house need to concentrate or sleep."

"It is NIGHTTIME!! You don't need to sleep!!"

"I do, however, have to concentrate and that blasted thing is not helpful in any way!"

"You could have asked me to turn it down!"

"I feel that the problem has been solved in a simple and easy manner. That's it."

"YOU SHOT IT!"

"Yes, like I said: simple and easy."

"……"

"Yes?"

"YOU SHOT MY DAMN STEREO, YOU IDIOT!!"

"What are you going to do about it, pip-squeak?"

"…."

"That's what I thought."

"I'm telling Integra."

The sound of running shoes scuffing the polished floor in the entrance hall could be heard from the kitchen, which was followed by the hurried steps of someone in boots. There was the noise of a scuffle on the stairs where someone was effectively tripping over their own long trench-coat and then someone throwing a book at said stumbling individual.

A monocle-wearing man looked up from preparing tea to the blonde vampire sitting on a bar stool and sighed. The female vampire shook her head as she listened to the din the two racers were creating through the whole house. From their position in the modest kitchen of the home they could hear almost everything.

"Walter, you might want to look for another stereo for her. It sounds that he has permanently retired the latest one," the midian said as she sipped nonchalantly on chilled blood bag; Type O positive, the only kind she could efficiently call her favorite.

"That's the fifth fight they've gotten in this month. I believe he is still sore that she's going to attend sch-" the butler's comment was interrupt by the sound of a tussle on the floor above them and another growling scream from a young woman. Evidently the one behind had caught up.

There was a silence, followed by some muffled voice. It was calm, as if the one that had caught up was explaining something very carefully to the other, almost in a threat, but quiet and calm. It was spooky in a way. This quiet was broken however when someone stamped rather unceremoniously on the other's foot. There was yelp and more running.

"Hm, why isn't he just using his po-" this time the vampire female was interrupted when there was a curse and a black shadowed mass fazed through the ceiling of the kitchen and moved downward, holding tightly a rather angry-looking young woman.

This was Rachel Donovan, now in paperwork only: Rachel Hellsing, which is to be explained later. She is 15-years-old and is much wiser than she usually lets on. The teen- currently in custody of a red-clad vampire- had found her way to London with a lost no-life and a dream. For the past three months she has been in the care of the residents of Hellsing Manor, but mostly the organization's rather powerful non-living weapon, the vampire Alucard.

These two rather strange traveling mates had run into each other after a particularly religious rival of Alucard's sent him to a remote location: Lanagan, Missouri. With the help of the smart teen, he made his way back across the US and eventually across the pond to England. After the whole trip they discovered that they had needed each other a lot more than first perceived. A friendship, tight-knit and as equally strange, was formed.

Lately, however, the nosferatu master had been a bit pouty and in frequent foul moods. Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing, the Lady of the house and heiress of the Hellsing organization, had decreed that the teen return to a schooling atmosphere, for a vampire-hunting company was no place for a non fully educated young lady. In other words, back to the books or you get the boot. Well, the elder vampire didn't quite like this idea. He had yet to voice why.

The brunette managed to squirm her way from the arms of the vampire and quickly hid behind Seras, who blinked and stared at her master. Though she had gotten stronger in the past few months, she was not about to protect the teen from her master. Seras had to admit that he had become a bit mean lately. Smiling nervously, the younger vampire looked to Walter for some help. Her master was advancing and didn't have on his usual grin (though that was usually just as creepy as any other face he made.)

"Alucard, have you destroyed Miss Rachel's stereo?" Walter asked, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

The Hellsing weapon paused in his advancement and looked to the retainer. The Angel of Death didn't look too pleased with the notion of going out and retrieving yet another one of those things from the local super-market. It was annoying enough just to haul the thing from the store and into the mansion, not to mention the stares the butler got. A rather aged man dragging a stereo in and out of the place? How absurd.

Alucard looked caught for a moment and opened his mouth, planning to say something smart. Nothing came, and this was surprising to everyone in the room. The no-life had nothing to say in rebuttal? How…. Off. Yes, something was definitely wrong with the elder male. Saying nothing nor making other motion, he turned and stalked off through the wall and back to his room.

A silence followed in the kitchen.

"That was strange," Rachel commented as she slipped out from behind her temporary meat-shield and took a seat in the stool next to the blond vampire. It was rather clear that the young girl was perfectly comfortable in the presence of the cold-blooded creatures of the night. In fact, most of the time they were more company than the creatures of the day. How curious.

"Miss Rachel, I think you should apologize to Lord Alucard," Walter said as he returned to preparing tea. The teen opened her mouth to protest. "Yes, he has destroyed another one of the stereos, but ever since you've been given the order to go to school, you've turned it up louder every night."

"Not to mention you've ignored him a bit lately," Seras added.

Guilt settled in Rachel's stomach. She had been avoiding everyone lately. The hazel-eyed girl was a nervous wreck whenever she started to think about going back to school and in a foreign country no less. She didn't want anyone else to see that, especially her best friend, the red-dressed vampire. The stereo was a distraction and it kept everyone away. Also, it blocked out the sound of knocking, so she never responded to anyone.

Alucard had slithered through the wall and shot the thing while Rachel was laying stomach down on the bed, reading up on European History. The bullet had been low caliber and rather harmless… well, except to the poor piece of machinery. Things had gone from there.

"I guess I'll go talk to him," she whispered with a sigh before she got up and headed for the door.

"Take this. It may gain his favor a bit," Walter said, throwing something to the brunette.

Rachel caught it and nearly dropped it in surprise. The squishy bag of blood made a rather gut-wrenching sound as it landed unceremoniously in her hand. Sticking her tongue out it slightly, she thanked the butler and headed out, towards the dungeon stairs quite. As she walked, she tried to figure out what to say to the vampire.

He shot her stereo because he was pouting. She had been blasting her stereo because she was nervous. They were both having communication issues, obviously. Then again, neither of them were one for sharing their emotions. Alucard wore his under the mask of yellow-tinted sunglasses and Rachel was a teenager, so she wore her emotions on her sleeve. There was no need to voice things… much.

Sighing softly, she nearly ran into the heavy door that led into the master vampire's room. Shaking her head, and clearing it, the dark-haired teen reached up, swallowed and knocked soundly. There was a mumbled reply that sounded a lot like 'come in' and the girl pushed open the door and stepped inside.

It was dark, like always. It was dark and the only light that filtered in was the sliver she left at the door. Using it as best she could, her eyes absorbed the light before she made her way across the room, which she already had memorized, pitch dark or not. Without hesitation she climbed gently into the red-dressed vampire's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She offered the blood pack to him, which he accepted and bit into easily.

There was a silence that followed that was only disturbed by the sipping sounds Alucard occasionally made. Rachel sighed and reaching up, stealing his glasses from his face and sliding them onto her own with a soft sigh. She liked Alucard better with his sunglasses off. He looked less serious, almost human.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly after a minute. As the teen sat there on his lap, her form much smaller than his, she looked out through yellow-tinted glasses and waited for some kind of reply. None came and she frowned in frustration. Was he going to say something?! An apology wasn't going to kill him! He was already dead!

Rachel opened her mouth to let out a small string of curses and bad-mouth him for not at least saying sorry for killing Mr. Radio! She was interrupted however.

"How big do you think your locker will be at your school?" he asked suddenly. Rachel turned and stared at him for a moment, a grin blooming on his lips.

The teen couldn't think of anything that looked more mischievous.

* * *

There was a mechanical click and metal clunk before the tall locker swung open and the books were piled in rather sloppily. Inside the locker there was a jacket and a few pictures of places she wanted to go taped on the mental siding and door. There were a few pictures of Seras, Integra, and Walter. There was no need for a picture of Alucard, because when she opened the locker, he stared back at her.

"I hope you aren't going to make this a year-long thing," she muttered quietly, dodging glances from other students, in uniforms just like her own, when she started talking to herself. The nice-sized bat staring back at her through red eyes squeaked slightly and Rachel glared.

'_I'm doing this for your protection and my interest. I've never had an excuse to be here. This way, we both get to keep things interesting_,' the vampire answered in her mind. The teen could never get used to that stupid power. Most of the time, she kept him out of her mind, it was a thing that boggled Alucard. Rare could humans block him out.

"Whatever, but you are not coming in my back-pack. If you want to stick to my locker that's just fi-"

"You're Rachel right?" asked a voice and the locker door was promptly shut loudly and tightly. Inside, there was a chorus of small and irate squeaks until Rachel hit the locker door rather hard. Whirling around, she came face to face to what would cause her trouble later on in the year.

Standing about a foot taller than her was a lean looking, blond haired boy with soft blue eyes and a dazzling smile; your Dawson's Creek sort of cutie that belongs on a TV show for teens, and not in real life. Of course, Rachel noticed this, but tried rather hard not to notice. Her heart betrayed her and skipped a beat while a blush bloomed upon her pale cheeks. Crap.

"Y-yeah, that's me!" she said, mentally cursing herself when her voice came out in a mild squeak. The boy gave the charming smile again and extended his hand.

"I'm Aurick Barrin, a student ambassador for Cattleby College," he introduced himself.

"I bet you are… I mean- Hi! I'm Rachel Do- I mean Hellsing," the flustered girl managed out, her words jumbled and clumsy. The stubborn and rather annoying blush upon her cheek bones was heatedly intensifying. Suddenly there was a squeak from her locker and she hit it rather hard, trying to cough to cover the strange noise.

The charming looking boy gave her a strange look then looked to her locker. He didn't seem fazed and looked back to her with a calm smile. Rachel smiled in return and shook his hand. Capturing her digits, however, he brought her knuckles to his lips and set a sweet kiss upon her skin. The young American let her eyes widen before there was another squeak and she had to hit the locker door again to quiet it. When a brow was raised to her behavior, she laughed nervously.

"I think this place has rats," the brunette laughed lamely and moved away from her locker. "So, I'm guessing you're here to show me around?"

* * *

The intercom crackled to life and over the speakers, two distinct voices chimed in to start the day. There was a small jingle before the two actually spoke, you know the kind you hear on tooth-paste commercials.

"Good morning fellow students of Cattleby! You know who we are! Mary and Terry, here for your daily announcements!" two rather bubbly and girly voices chorused. Some of the students in the hall rolled their eyes

"First, we just want to say, welcome back to our returning students and welcome in general to our new students! There is an introductory assembly this Friday for the newbies! Doesn't that sound like fun, Terry?"

"Oh yes, Mary. It sounds like oodles of fun. A serious note from the office though, Mary, there seems to be a rather bright and obvious "Welcome Back" message on Headmaster Thorn's car. They ask that it be removed soon, for whip-cream and sun does not do nicely on the paint-job! Thank you!"

"Ok, Terry, onto the news! The Lacrosse team try-outs will be this Thursday after school and all players are told to bring their own gear. Also, the football team is told to…"

The announcements were continued from there, the two rather spastic voices from the intercom adding in their own commentary here and there. It was rather obvious they enjoyed their job.

* * *

It had been somewhat uneventful for our heroine. Walking around the school with a boy that was obviously rather well-known was as simple as any other, though she did get curious stares from some of the other girls. Self-consciously, she fiddled with her skirt and shirt, making sure they were properly tucked in or long enough. Rachel hated uniforms.

Aurick showed her to all of her classrooms and how to get the materials she needed for each. He introduced her to her teachers and even managed to grab the Headmaster long enough to introduce the girl to him. Rachel noted the strange look she got when her last name was given to the headmaster, but he quickly swiped it away and greeted her cordially. Guiding her to the cafeteria, she was walked through the process of getting and paying for food before she was directed to the tables. The rather observant teen made a note about the "cliques" that seemed to sit together. This was high school after all.

"So there we have it. You know where all your classes are and now you know how to get lunch. You've been shown the computer labs and the library. Is there anything else I can show you?" her guide asked with that same charming smile.

Before the 15-year-old could answer, she was interrupted by someone calling her tour-guide's name. It was a strong and melodic voice, distinctly female. Then, there she was, walking through the hallway like there should have been a choir of angels for her entrance. Rachel knew exactly what kind of girl she was, just by getting a simple look at her. Flouncing towards them with her eyes sparkling perfectly, a taller and slim girl, with her skirt just a bit short and her shirt just a bit tight, waved at Aurick before nearing and nearly draping herself on him. Oh no, not one of these.

"Oh, is my Aurick showing a new student around?" she said in that sickly sweet voice that you knew she reserved only for her boyfriend, who was on a leash. Aurick didn't seem to notice the voice and smiled. He motioned to Rachel and then to the rich haired brunette, who seemed to suddenly notice the shorter female.

"Rachel, this is my fiancé, Penni," he introduced the two. Rachel extended her hand and gave a smile, masking how she really felt about meeting the stereotypical high schooler. The girl, obviously older and most likely more powerful in the schooling community, moved forward and ignored her hand. She leaned down slightly, making poor Rachel feel even shorter and poked her noise slightly.

"What a cute little mouse!" the girl exclaimed and giggled. "Hope you have fun this year!" she said before turning to the boy and hanging on him again. She kissed him rather blatantly and whispered that she would see him later. Rachel had to bite her tongue, rather hard, not to say anything or gag.

This day was sizing up rather well.

* * *

Sitting down in her biology class, she made sure to pick a spot in the back. That didn't stop her teacher from calling her up and introducing her, loud and clear. He even went as far as to mention where she was from. That was really the last thing she wanted. Rachel thought she could perhaps get away with saying she was from Canada. American's were not getting rather nice recognition in the world at the moment. Luckily, everyone was rather polite and kept any remarks to themselves.

The now rather embarrassed young lady sat back down and found out she was not alone at the dark topped table. When had he come in? Next to her sat a silent-looking young man, taller than her with jet black hair and dashing green eyes. He looked foreign in his own uniform, like it didn't fit his character at all. His hair was obviously dyed and he had two sets of earrings in his ears. He gave her no notice even when she sat down.

Deciding that maybe he didn't want to talk to her, she went back to paying attention to what the teacher was discussing and sighed softly. Were most students going to treat her like this? It was going to be a long year.

The bell rang and the first class of the day was dismissed. As she packed up the papers she needed to get signed by Integra and the list she needed for her class, she noted that she was the only one left. Well, her and the silent boy that sat next to her. The room was rather quiet and she nibbled her own lip. Maybe she could just sneak out before he-

"Are you really from America?" he asked. His voice was deep and soft, but it made something spark within her stomach. Nodding shyly, Rachel unconsciously licked her lips and watched him as he looked to her. He extended his hand. "I'm Sean," he said with a smile.

The teen had most of her classes with this boy and after they met, they seemed to enjoy each other's presence. He was most vocal than she had first though and asked her many question about the United States. She told him how she had always wanted to get away and he confessed that he had always wanted to go the other way, go to New York and San Francisco. Rachel mentioned that she'd love to see the snow in Seattle, and he agreed. They seemed to be rather compatible friend-wise.

They sat with each other at lunch, just the two, everyone else seemed to leave their little bubble alone to sit with other's that fit their own preferences. At the end of the day, she said goodbye and got in the unmarked Hellsing car and smiled to herself.

Though Rachel didn't know it at the time, Sean, a rather strange and personable person, would become a rather important part of her high school life. Not to spoil anything, we shall leave their introduction as the last.

* * *

Throwing herself upon the bed, Rachel looked at the ceiling and sighed. What a day, what a day! Her walls were covered with posters of places she wanted to go, bands she enjoyed listening too, or inspirational scenes. A new stereo sat in the corner and her closet was full of new uniforms that she had to wear everyday, except Fridays. They were allowed to wear whatever they wanted on Fridays. The bed spread was a simple dark blue and the two pillows that sat at the head of the bed cushioned her rather jumbled head.

The door opened and she automatically scooted over. She registered the dip in the bed and she sighed again. Sitting next to her, his boots kicked up on the bed, his back against the head-board, Alucard was contently set next to Rachel, able to look down at the sprawled out teen. This little position for both of them was popular and often both would find each other here at the ending of the day, when Rachel was to sleep and Alucard was to wake. It was the time when their two worlds truly met.

"I have to get a few things signed by Integra," the girl mentioned off-handedly, "I have to get permission to watch certain movies, dissect things, and have my picture taken for some website stuff," she muttered with a roll of her eyes. There was a brief silence that followed.

These silences were not rare between them. Both of them sat thinking about what to say, what to mention, or what to point out. There was little between them that was unspoken, except the past. They never really talked about their past lives. Rachel had seen a glimpse of Alucard's a few months ago and Rachel's past was not really glamorous enough to find interest in.

"You won't be dating that blond tart of a boy, will you?" the vampire asked. Rachel laughed out and shook her head dramatically. Getting all the giggles out, the brown-haired teen tilted her head back to look at him. Alucard was smirking.

This was going to be an interesting few years, that was guaranteed.

* * *

Authoress: And there you have Chapter one of the sequel!! YAY!! CHEER WITH ME!

A Few notes:

- In England, so I am told, high school level is called College and the college level for them is called the University.

-I will be keeping some stereotypical high school crap for dramatic fun for the teens.

Authoress: I'm trying REALLY hard to keep it as close as I can to the actually culture. If you are English, FORGIVE ME if I screw something up. I am still planning on the high school drama, so if I tweak things, forgive me. Anyhoo, PLEASE STAY TUNED!!

Alucard: REVIEW OR I SHALL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND CUT YOU!

BY THE WAY- Addressing the way Rachel and Alucard interact. The closeness is rather unexplainable. They enjoy each other's presence rather well and Rachel sees him currently as the perfect older brother that she likes to hug. There will be no kissing, you weirdos, and the extent of it, is really just Rachel sitting in his lap.


	2. Sick Day & Integra's New NickName

Authoress: Sorry guys, I've been working two jobs. I have to get the money to buy my soul back from the college. Forgive me.

Alucard: All is unforgivable, let's string her up!

Zoe: You are violent today.

Alucard: I just watched "The Happening"

Authoress: (blink) There's not a lot of violence in that, just a lot of death.

Alucard: Makes me violent. (Roar)

Authoress: Idiot.

Disclaimer: I own only that which is not owned already by those with more money! Which means I own only Rachel and a few of the high school kids.

* * *

**I'm Not Asking for an Accomplice**

**Chapter 2: Sick Day & Integra's New Name**

Loaded down with two comforters and a couple of sheets, the patient was sure she could no longer feel her feet under all the warmth and weight. A wash-cloth was placed upon her heated head and a thermometer was stuck under her tongue until it was quickly snatched up by an elderly gentleman with a monocle. There were pillows fluffed and stuffed behind her and a phone-number on the beside-table should a condition of some sort get worse. The room was slightly crowded, for four different people were always present with the appearance of others at random intervals. It was all rather soap-oprah-y.

"It's a cold, Alucard, not yellow fever," Rachel mentioned stubbornly as she tried to wiggle free of the strong grasp of the cottony comforters and escape the prison of covers and blankets. No luck, she was trapped like a worm, well, except she was much cleaner than a worm. The young girl sneezed at the end of her point-making and sighed afterwards. It was annoying when the cold itself was aiding the enemy in argument.

The damp cloth slipped from her forehead, but it was caught by a white-gloved hand and placed against her forehead again. The red-clad man said nothing to her comment and continued to straighten the blankets and covers that trapped his young friend. There was a quilt, on top of an afghan, on top of a blanket and some sheets. She was greatly guarded by an army of fabrics. At the suggestion of Walter, the young woman had been moved from the dank and cool basement, up to one of the guest rooms. Then at the order of Rachel, Pip was directed to get her TV and DVD player so she wouldn't get bored in bed all day.

There was only one real up-side to this whole mess. It was a school day and Integra said that she could stay home. Wouldn't want any of the other children getting sick, now would we? Rachel actually thought about wanting to get a certain girl sick for a long while.

"Shouldn't you all be working or something? Alucard, shouldn't you be sleeping?" she questioned when there was a point when more than two people were staring at her. She seemed to glare for a moment before they got the message.

Integra made an excuse about paper-work. Walter said he needed to ready tea, lunch, ect. Seras managed to yank Pip out by his coat and tell them all good-day before she headed for her coffin to wait the day out. The only person who didn't get the hint (or was refusing to acknowledge it) was the bespectacled vampire that stayed by the bed-side, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"So I know you aren't faking it, but why the sudden want to get us out?" the nosferatu asked. The teen just grinned in return and wiggled a bit. Soon, she was sitting up and grabbed her remote.

It had been a good three months since school started and Rachel had made many friends. Most of the friends she had acquired were through her first friend, Sean. There was Daisy, a rather eccentric actress on the stage, but a sweetie at heart. Mason was one of the inside men that you could go to, to get information about anything in the school about. There was Ray, who was an awesome dancer when he wasn't half out of his mind because of the ADD drugs his parents put him on. There was also Mary and Terry, which Rachel had the great pleasure to meet. They didn't show up often because they were either doing the morning announcements or working on the school newspaper in all their spare time. Then, there was Cormina, who everyone called Mina. This girl looked a lot like Sean, though he said they weren't related. Mina wore dark make-up and her hair was dyed dark red. She didn't talk much, but when she did she always had something interesting to say.

It was Mina who hooked her up with some DVD's before she left school the other day. Rachel had been right in the middle of a good movie last night before Walter knocked on her door and told her to get to sleep. Never being one to argue with the Angel of Death, she quickly turned the movie off.

Now was her chance to finish it.

"I get to finish the movie I started last night and I just don't want any interruptions while it's getting good," the teen told him curtly before clicking the TV on and then starting the DVD player and happily clapping her hands when the movie continued from where she left off. Getting comfortable, which required fighting with the blankets, Rachel moved some of the pillows so she could lean against them and looked towards the screen.

Currently, there were a dozen people on the screen dancing around in various costumes and where extravagant masks upon their faces. They were singing merrily and in hope and joy, which lead one to believe it was a celebratory party of some sort. There was also a couple that was singing a bit quieter about a marriage and such.

It was the Phantom of the Opera and partial way through it, Alucard was enraptured. He questioned the story once in a while, but was soon glared at by the teen trying to enjoy the motion picture. The vampire soon gave up and watched with her. She seemed to be enjoying it immensely and he couldn't help but observe that and keep that in mind for later.

All good things came to an end however and soon the movie came to a mysterious finish before the credits rolled. Rachel swooned back on her pillows, for she had moved forward as the movie was climaxing, and giggled to herself.

"You seem to enjoy stories of that sort," Alucard pointed out. Rachel nodded enthusiastically before holding her head. Such movement gave her a slight headache. The midian got up and went over to the bed, sitting on the side. Reaching out with a gentle hand, she soon felt gloved finger-tips pressed against her forehead. He had done this to her once before, when she had a hangover on the train back in the states. Soon the pain in her head wore away and was merely a throb before disappearing. She still had a fever and her throat was sore, but at least he could cure the little annoying things.

"I love the story, movie, and play, but I always end up feeling bad for Eric, the phantom," she confessed as she watched him get up from the bed and sit back in the chair by the table. He raised a brow and hoped she would continue the explanation. His hopes were not shattered.

"Alone all his life simply because of his face. Then, when he finds something he really wants and thinks that something will love him no matter what, he gets sadly disappointed. Then again, he really needs to be shown the truth about how to woo a woman," the teen said as she sat back and looked towards the ceiling. "He was shut up in the dark and was left there to brood, so it's no wonder he became so cynical and recluse," she mentioned before looking to Alucard.

The vampire seemed to be milling over her words for a moment as he hummed to himself. It was 'Angel of Music' from the film and Rachel giggled when she noticed that it was not stuck in his head. There was a long silence before the TV was turned on again.

"Want to watch another?"

* * *

After a few more movies about princesses and strange adventures, long journeys, pirates, and even one about vampires in London, the two were laughing slightly, arguing, or eyeing each other with smirks on their lips. It was interesting to watch the reactions of each other.

The clock in the hall sang aloud when the hour had been reached and three long chimes followed its song. Rachel blinked. They had really wasted that much time. She looked to the clock and then sighed. All that time she could have been doing some sort of homework. Looking to Alucard, she shrugged. It was not like she didn't enjoy the time spent with the vampire. She opened her mouth to suggest getting a snack, but was interrupted by a fourth chime. This chime, however, was not from the clock. It had a high pitch and was drawn out a bit, ending with a small half-chime.

The doorbell.

The young teen jumped out of bed, pale as the sheets she jumped from, she ran out and took the balcony, too curious for her own good. The vampire she had left behind rose a brow and followed, wondering if she was expecting someone.

As per usual, Walter answered the door, asking who it was. A young man, black draped and pierced, stood there, smiling.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rachel. She texted me and told me she was sick and I wanted to make sure she was alright and that she got her homework," he explained, holding up the black and red folder. The young man looked over the butler, slightly nervous, but seemingly straight shouldered and unperturbed by the largeness of the house, nor the rather heightened security.

"Sean!" Rachel exclaimed, sliding down the banister (something she and Alucard did behind Integra's back) and stumbled down through the foyer. She looked a little tired and was huffing a bit, but she was smiling rather brightly as she stood next to Walter.

"It's ok, Walter, this is my friend Sean from school," she explained. Looking over her shoulder she noted that the red-clad vampire was nowhere to be found. That was alright. She was pretty sure he didn't like many other humans around, anyway. Looking back to the nervous boy at the door, she checked with Walter before inviting him inside.

Sean looked around, amazed at the space that was presented before him. It was large and ornate, obviously much bigger than his home. After ogling for a moment, he heard someone clear their throat. Oh, the butler was still there, hovering over them both. The young man blinked and then smiled, blushing slightly and offering the folder to the young woman. Rachel seemed oblivious as to why he seemed so nervous, but nothing really surprised her anymore when it came to this house. Accepting the folder, the teen smiled and flipped through it.

"Another quiz is coming. Adder only gives this much when she thinks we aren't studying. Then she springs a quiz on us," the short brunette mentioned before looking back up at Sean. He was looking around again, rather easily entertained.

"Thanks for bringing this by, Sean. I was afraid I was going to miss a bunch of stuff," she said before letting a sneezing fit take her for a moment. Walter held her shoulder gently, making sure she didn't sneeze herself to the ground. When it had passed, she sniffed and sighed softly. Smiling at Walter in thanks, she looked back to Sean, who focused up her again.

"No problem. I kinda used it as an excuse to see your place. The guys at the gate are carrying some serious muscle, Rachel. Your parents must be rather important, huh? They had to call up to the boss for me to even get in," Sean said as he scratched the back of his head slightly, still a bit nervous. Walter had backed off a little to let them talk, but he remained close by, his hands behind his back, where Rachel knew he could reached his lethal dental floss if need be. Paranoid.

As Rachel was about to ask what he meant she heard the clicking of heels on the stairwell. Looking to the stairs she saw Integra coming down the stairs, as elegant as ever. Walter gave a short bow as she passed him and walked towards the two teenagers. The woman seemed to be scrutinizing the young man from behind her glasses, which glinted in the dull light. Time seemed to be holding still for a moment as the Hellsing leader moved towards the two rather mute teens. Stopping next to Rachel, Integra gave a welcoming smile, which both Rachel and Walter noted was rare. The young woman had to blink a few times to make sure she was not dreaming or seeing things. Nope, it was still there.

"The guards told me your name was Sean and I'm sorry they had to take your ID hostage. Thank you for bringing Rachel her homework. We wouldn't want her to fall behind. I'm Integra Hellsing," the tall blond said as she addressed the pierced young man. Looking to Sean, Rachel could have sworn she saw him hide a blush behind his multi-dyed bangs. Holding a gloved hand out to him, Integra offered a shake. Sean nervously reached back out and shook her hand in return, still trying to form the right words in his head.

What came out of Sean's mouth next would cause an uproar in the Hellsing Manor for the next couple of weeks.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Hellsing. I knew Rachel's mother would be as sweet as she is. Just as beautiful too," Sean said with a truthful smile, finally managing to say something and even squeezing a compliment in there. He shook her hand before there was a rather loud beeping that sounded from his wrist watch. He looked to it and cursed.

"Oh crap! I was supposed to pick up my little sister! Sorry, I gotta run! I'm glad you got your homework, Rachel. It was very nice to meet you, Miss Hellsing," Sean blurted out before dashing out the door. Walter had opened the door to give the young man a head start before Integra could go after him. Closing the door behind the teen, Walter looked to the head of the Hellsing family.

The young brunette teen looked to Integra as well and found herself biting her own lip. The blonde knight stood in the same position, her arm extended in an offer for a shake. Her smile had dropped however and her eyes had glossed over. It was rather obvious she had been thinking rather deeply on one thing.

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing had just been called Rachel's mother.

Though Rachel was shocked, she had not thought too much into it. If Integra wished it the girl would just correct Sean the next day at school. Yet, Integra straightened, putting a gloved hand to her chin. The teen froze, afraid of what was to come next. Would Integra send her to private school? Tutoring at home? Observing the older female, she tried very hard to read her mind. It wasn't working and she just stood, waiting for the decision of the knight.

Soon a small coughing fit rocked the small body of the brunette. The fever returned and her body punished her for leaving the warmth of the bed and the soft embrace of rest. As the world began to swim and sway in her vision, she groaned. A pair of strong arms suddenly wound behind her back and under her knees. She was swept off her feet and was being carried back upstairs. Looking up, she expected to see the blurry image of a red-dressed vampire, but she only saw yellow and a soft shade of blue. Pretty soon she was in her bed again, cozy under all the covers. A soft hand tucked her back into the large bed and she was gently pressed to rest.

Before a thanks could leave her lips Rachel let sleep claim her and closed her eyes.

Integra walked back downstairs and picked up the red and black folder that Rachel had dropped. Looking it over, she thought back to the young man and sighed softly. She heard shoe-taps and looked up at Walter, who seemed to be grinning.

"What does that grin mean?" she almost snapped at the older gentleman.

"Are you going to tell Rachel to correct the young man?" the monocle man asked her curiously. Integra turned on her heel briskly and started up towards her office again.

"That is none of your business and all my orders are not to be questioned," Integra said before turning the corner and heading down the hallway again, out of sight.

* * *

The moon shone on the small balcony of a certain guest bedroom. Standing on the balcony, a small figure watched in apprehension. Though the news said that it was to be a calm and quiet night, down below the young girl's balcony the yard was noisy and full of commotion. Men were being loaded into a few trucks and weapons were being moved about. Orders were being shouted and vehicles were leaving through the large gates of the estate. Curious and nervous green eyes searched the faces of the people that moved about.

Rachel had left the heat of her bed to cool off a bit, but had heard the sound of many engines roaring to life outside. She had moved out and had been observing for a while. She had rarely glimpsed this because things were often buffered in her basement room. This noise didn't disturb her before.

Though she knew exactly what was happening, she was still biting her lip in nervousness. As she watched people load up she told herself that some of these people might not return. There was always that possibility. It scared her and she almost had the urge to go out and ask to go with them. They would never allow it, but she didn't want them to go alone.

"There's been some FREAK activity at a warehouse in Brighton. We're going to take care of things," came a deep and strong voice from behind her. Rachel didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"I know you guys do this all the time, but I am always concerned for you all," Rachel said softly before coughing slightly.

A sleek black car had been pulled up to the front. Waiting outside was the head of the Hellsing Agency and her most trusted caretaker. They were to go and talk to the authorities before people moved in. Hearing something from above and catching a wisp of white out of the corner of her eye, Integra looked to her upper left, finding the teen on her balcony. In that moment, Rachel thought Integra looked like the coolest woman on earth.

The blond woman stood tall and strong, ready to take on any army that came her way. She was dressed in what looked to be light-colored fatigues that protected while still mentioning that the wearer was indeed a woman. Around her shoulders she hung her normal jacket for appearance purposes only. On her breast pocket and her shoulders she wore the insignia of a knight and the Hellsing family seal. A sword hung around her form, hanging loosely at her side, the hilt glinting in the moon-light. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, tossed lightly by a breeze. Integra looked awesome!

"Get back in bed!" the awesome woman suddenly shouted at the teen and Rachel nearly fell over in surprise.

Laughing, Rachel straightened herself and looked back to the Hellsing heir.

"Be careful, Mama Integra!" Rachel shouted before ducking back inside.

Integra felt her cheeks grow flush and red suddenly. Thanking God for her long hair, she let it fall over her shoulder and in front of her cheeks. The remaining soldiers were staring at her. The teen had shouted it rather loudly, and they had all heard it. Things seemed to have stopped and Walter was trying not to chuckle- very hard. The Hellsing gave a soft smile, hidden to all. Then she looked up at the men and glared dangerously at all of them.

"Who said you could stop working?! Get a move on!" she barked out at them and things began to move once more. Integra and Walter got into the car, which soon drove out of the complex as well.

Ducking back into her room, Rachel smiled as she returned to her bed. Alucard had disappeared, no doubt to get ahead of the other parties and eradicate the problem before too much blood was shed. Though he would act like he didn't care, Rachel knew that he usually got there before the Hellsing soldiers, saving them the most trouble. The teen had noted this after a few missions when he left rather quickly.

"All of you better be careful," she murmured to herself. "Vampires don't take sick days."

* * *

Authoress: TA-DA!!

Zoe: Shut up… it took you too long.

Authoress: I know. T_T

Alucard: Oh, just read and review!


	3. Bullies Beware

Authoress: Uh… one of my reviewers threatened me. Wow… I didn't know anyone liked this story that much. Well, I have no excuse… except life.  
Alucard: Um.. I'm dead.

Authoress: Shut up..

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything… really.

* * *

**I'm Not Asking for an Accomplice**

**Chapter 3: Bullies Beware**

Anyone who went to school knew there were bullies. Many freshmen knew that they looked much like piñatas to any upper-classman that had grown bored of the daily routine or needed some form of cheap entertainment. There were rarely exceptions to the rule. People were bullied and they just hoped when they got to the upper classes they too would be the highest on the food chain. Of course, there were some that didn't do it because they wished for entertainment. A few bullies are born from jealousy, vengeance, and just nastiness in general. Like a vampire and bloodlust, some bullies just need to be validated as a smarter and more powerful entity.

Of course, some bullies should make sure that those they bully don't have vampires as friends.

* * *

Almost four months had passed since Rachel started school and winter was starting to make its over-bearing presence known on the isle of Great Britain. People were bundling up and just trying to make it from place to place without losing feeling in their noses or ears. Snow covered the giant lawn of the Hellsing Manor and even the big brave Wild Geese mercenaries were more inclined to stay inside with a warm mug of some kind of spiked drink than relieve stress on the shooting range.

"Vampires don't feel the cold," Alucard had mentioned when questioned by a shivering Rachel as they waited for the car to pull around front. The jealous young woman had proceeded to grumble small curses under her breath, ignoring the grin on the immortal's face. It also didn't help that Seras chose that exact moment to go running across the lawn in her street clothes, joyously calling out that it was snowing. The young human girl then promptly told Alucard that when the snow was deep enough she was going to bury both of the vampires' coffins in it and force them to hibernate.

At school it wasn't any better. While she was used to a Missouri winter, it seemed England was quite different. It was farther north, much colder, and the wind seemed to be out to get her. Her friends were speaking of holiday vacation and it took the brunette American a minute to realize that there would be no break until the end of December. Oh yes, this was England. They didn't have Thanksgiving like they did in the States. Oh well, she would just have to endure a few more days of school.

Of course, it really wasn't hard to endure it at all. She was starting to love the curriculum. Having always been one to soak in knowledge like a very attentive sponge, she sat through her classes happily. The only class she seemed to have issues with was the Mythology, Folklore, & Legends class. Though when she had signed up she thought this would be a blast. It was only after did she realize that it was a multi-grade class and that _SHE_ was also taking it.

Penni apparently had to get a liberal arts elective credit and this class just happened to fit into her schedule. If she was unhappy that she had to share her class with Rachel and about seven other students, she didn't show it. She was good at hiding her true emotions under that unbreakable mask of sickly sweetness.

Though Rachel was not sure how she had become Penni's little target for degrading insults and nasty, passive-aggressive quips, she guessed it had something to do with what happened a few weeks ago. Of course, Sean was involved and Cormina had been a witness as well.

-** Flashback** –

_"Good Morning Students!" Two unbelievably cheery voices called over the intercom. The students at lunch rolled their eyes. It seemed that the twins were late today with their announcements. They were quick to explain that the maintenance men had been fixing up the intercom and phone system this morning._

_ "But no day will pass without my sister and sharing the important school news with our fellow Cattleby students!" Mary said with conviction. Terry gasped in happiness and a few students exchanged looked, knowing Terry was beaming with pride. _

_ The two went on to spout the times for class meetings and sports practices that were scheduled for the day. It was a sunny and bright day, even though it was starting to cool down, and every club was going to take advantage of the nice day on campus. Many of the student body went back to eating lunch and talking amongst themselves. _

_ Rachel, Sean, and Mina were all in line. Their trays were adorned with their typical favorites. Sean, surprisingly a vegetarian, had vegetables, some fruit, and yogurt. Mina, who followed her mother's Jewish side, ignored the cafeteria's blatant lack of a kosher menu and just stuck to fruit and a salad. There was no way to be anything but a carnivore in the Hellsing manor, so Rachel had a nice cut of ham and pineapple as well as some macaroni and cheese. She was questioned of her choices sometimes and she confessed that this stuff was a whole lot better than her school in Missouri. _

_ Mason, Daisy, and Ray all had second rotation lunch. They would appear after class while the first three headed off to fourth period. When they had paid for their food the trio started for the door to the courtyard seating. It wouldn't hurt to enjoy the nice day and eat in peace. _

_ Too bad peace was shattered by an all too familiar scene. _

_ School lunch rooms were often crowded and getting by without bumping into someone could prove difficult. Sean was not above this branch of Murphy's Law. Just as he maneuvered around a table to make a beeline for the door outside, he crashed into a distinctly female body that had been trying to cut across his path. Really both parties were at fault, but while Sean tried to apologize Penni was enraged._

_ The boy with the dyed black and red hair really liked strawberry yogurt. Red fruit yogurt and a crème school uniform top do not mix well. Lunch tray with Sean's food plus Miss Popular's wardrobe equals a recipe for disaster._

_ "You little freak!" Penni screeched as the yogurt slopped down her front. People looked up, suddenly interested in something other than eating. Rachel made her way forward, she and Mina having been cut off from Sean by some passing students, and when she arrived the girl tried very hard not to laugh.  
"H-hey, I'm sorry!" Sean tried to stammer out, but he wasn't given a chance._

_ "Look what you've done to my shirt! This is never going to come out! Watch where you are going next time you freshman nuisance," Penni growled as her friends came up and tried to dab at the yogurt discretely. The upper-classman fumed and screamed at them to stop. They seemed to only be making it worse. Sean was struck dumb, not sure what to do. Was it really that big of a deal?_

_ Suddenly someone took action. A quick-thinking heroine moved forward and suddenly pushed her bottle of club-soda into the growling woman's hand. Looking up at her, Rachel gave a patient smile and pointed to the red stains._

_ "Club-soda, some elbow grease, and a whole lot less screaming should do the trick. Those stains will come out just fine," the young American said before turning and grabbing her friend's arm with her free one. Balancing her own tray in one hand, Rachel escorted Sean back into the lunch line, bought him new food and then headed outside. Mina trailed silently behind, smirking slightly behind her dark red hair. The three ate lunch outside in silence before Rachel made a joke about Sean finally getting a girl to notice him. He laughed and that seemed to break the tension enough so they could enjoy the rest of the meal and the school day. _

- **End Flashback** –

'Well, I guess if someone was uber sensitive about appearances, I could see how that might boil you up. It is still a stupid reason to act like a snob with no regard for others of the "lower class",' Rachel mused to herself as she made her way toward her second class of the day. Biology, her first class in the morning, had been cancelled for the day due to an unfortunate accident with the Bunsen burning earlier that week. Mason swore he was innocent when interrogated by his friends, but there was a distinct scorch mark now permanent on one of his favorite shirts that made the rest of the group think otherwise.

The door opened and Rachel noted she was the first to show up. This was normal. The young woman was usually there before the teacher. She was never one to stick around in the hallways and talk up until the last second before the tardy bell. Setting her stuff down, she set out her mythologies book before taking a seat and plucking her gloves from her wiggling digits.

A pair of gloves from Seras, a scarf from Walter, and earmuffs from Integra adorned her winter weather warrior get-up. All three of them were quite British and told her that an English winter was nothing like one in the United States. All of the gifts were just accessories though, complimenting the soft fleece lined black coat that went to her shins. It had classy silver buttons up the front and on the cuffs as well as a nice modest collar. A belt around the middle even gave her a bit more curve when she buckled it. This was a gift from Alucard. He had been grinning while wrapping it around her.

"The English countryside has never seen a Romanian winter in the mountains," the vampire had mentioned with a wink before slinking off into the shadows.

Giggling to herself, she slipped the nice coat off and hung it over her chair. Flipping open the book, she was all too happy to see the next chapter they were covering. In big over-dramatic Gothic lettering was the word "Vampires" under the moniker "Chapter 7." Apparently this chapter covered many different myths and lore that brushed elbows with the undead. From the little Rachel glanced over they were going to touch on stories discovered in even Africa about beings that defied death in order to fulfill a longing that none could explain.

The teacher, Miss Quinn, walked in and nodded with a sunny smile as she set her own things down. Behind her other students began to trickle in little by little. There were only ten students taking this class, so Rachel knew they didn't have to wait long. However when number ten didn't show at the bell the teacher frowned.

"Where's Miss-" the woman began, but was interrupted by the very subject of the short conversation.

"I'm here! Sorry, Miss Penn. I was taking care of some Student Council business. You know how that can be so time consuming. I'm sorry I lost track of time!" Penni told the instructor with that obnoxiously sweet voice. She bat her eyes before gliding to her seat near the front.

Rachel felt a tap on her elbow and looked over at Jetta. Jetta was a meek girl that excelled in studies, but tended to lack in the social department. She was a year younger than most because she skipped a grade when she was younger and making friends was a difficult bullet point to tackle on her agenda. Rachel was nice to her, having sat next to her the first day of the class. The two became fast friends and the brunette was glad for at least one ally in the class. For Penni had brought a lot of her friends into this class, the popular little tarts not wanting to be too far from the queen bee.

"She wasn't working on student council things," Jetta mentioned with a small frown, "I passed her on my way here. She was at her locker applying more make-up and talking on her phone to someone."

With a roll of her eyes, Rachel nodded before looking back to her book. What did she expect from the girl she had come to genuinely dislike? And it wasn't for lack of trying to ignore the small snipes and obvious glares. After the incident in the lunch room Rachel had truly tried to put it out her mind, but thanks to second period she was not able to forget that she had knocked little miss princess' crown slightly askew. Apparently the punishment for that was death… socially speaking.

"Alright class," Miss Quinn began to speak, "We will be discussing the chapters on vampires today and I would like to just start off with a conversation about what you think you know about the subject."

Politely, but not over-enthusiastically Rachel began to raise her hand. She was beaten to the punch however when a certain thorn in her side jumped into the conversation. Apparently the princess didn't need any permission to speak. It wasn't the interruption however that made Rachel's blood boil. It was what she said next.

"Vampires are romantically dark creatures portrayed often as beautiful people driven by lust and hunger. Their visage represents a heated and sinful nature that is so taboo it draws in men and women alike. They are the epitome of immortal entanglement and forbidden love. Because they feel they are forsaken by God they are not allowed to be happy and enjoy the good things that come with living. Never are they supposed to be with the living because they would only crush it like one does when he holds a flower too tight," Penni explained. Halfway through her voice took on a swooning note and her friends watched her with small smiles. She was such an actress.

Miss Quinn blinked a few times, wondering where all that had come from. Rachel smirked. Though the girl was annoying, she wasn't an idiot. Penni could turn a phrase and knew how to use her words eloquently enough to charm many into her favor. That's how charismatic leaders get away with so much. Too bad this time her words were just pretty… not well thought out.

"If I may," Rachel began after putting her hand down, "What you have just described is how the media, movies, and current books portray vampires. The popular trite being pumped out at alarming speeds and volume is not based very well in the folklore and myths that we are reading."

The teacher seemed to beam slightly as the young brunette took over the conversation. It was obvious she wanted to set some kind of record straight about vampires. Miss Quinn wondered if Rachel had already read the chapter.

"Though Ann Rice and Stephanie Meyer might be figureheads in the popular lore of vampires, they are by no means the leading experts. Many stories, dating as far back as the infamous Vlad the Impaler/ Dracula and even those before him, all convey vampires as hunger driven creatures of carnage and death. They seek out only to steal life from the living, not seduce them into their beds. Though the first accounts don't actually speak of blood, later stories assumed the 'essence of life' was probably more akin to blood than anything else. I believe people like the blood-sucking thing because the neck is an erogenous zone for so many," Rachel said with a small chuckle. Before Penni could defend her case, Rachel continued.

"Furthermore, almost none of the original myths and folklore testify to forbidden, lost, or taboo love of any kind. Bram Stoker, who I would like to point out was a _horror_ novelist, presented Mina Harker as a specimen of innocence and chastity. She was something Dracula could never have. Many people forget that Lucy and Renfield were murdered and the Count had three lusty brides already. Audiences want to focus on this so-called forbidden romance. I would also like to mention that in the book Mina is the direct downfall of the Count. Plus, that horrific Keanu Reeves 'Dracula' movie barely followed the book at all. People should stop trying to humanize vampires, because that's not what they are. If anything they are a higher species than humans and we would do well to fear them, not idolize them as sex gods," Rachel concluded with a small grin. For some reason she felt very proud of herself. She wouldn't say she was an expert in these things, but she could say she could get the facts straight from the horse's fanged mouth, so to speak.

"Of course," she added with a soft smile, "This is what our myths are speaking of. Times have changed and you never know; vampires might actually have changed with the times. If they do exist they might be trying to live as close to normal as possible."

Though she had somewhat contradicted herself, she wanted to pay some respect to the vampires she had come to love as a family. In the back of her mind she was thinking of her master, but mostly of Seras. The fledgling vampire often tried so hard to be as normal as possible; no matter how many times her master told her that she would never be even close to human again. Rachel and the younger vampire were not that terribly far apart in age and the human could often be found in Seras' room talking with her about girly things that Alucard scoffed at. The young girl hoped she had helped Seras keep that small bit of humanity she craved.

"Well, wasn't that cynical," came a sharp retort. The jab speared through Rachel's thoughts like a razor point and suddenly the girl was staring at the narrowed eyes of Penni. The girl rose a brow, wondering if the queen bee thought she could scare the freshman that way. Compared to one of Integra's glares it was practically a smile.

Miss Quinn noted the strange tension and quickly wrangled the class in, directing their attention to the chapter in the book. She decided that maybe an open discussion about this subject wasn't such a good idea. She proceeded to explain that the word 'vampire' was more of an umbrella term. This chapter spoke of the different creatures and monsters that have appeared in the myths and legends of the past. These were creatures that usually stole life – through a variety of means – from the living. There was one story about a spider-like god that would lure people to him with a web of illusions and then drink their soul from their body. Another story spoke of ghoul-like creatures in ancient Mongolia that would seek out humans to steal their hearts for their warmth because they were no longer alive. An ancient Japanese myth spoke of some creatures that would steal the breath of the living while they slept if they left the windows open during a full moon.

So really 'Vampires' was just a title that would make someone look twice. Apparently many of the girls in the class were disappointed. The two boys that had picked this class to cover a missing credit rolled their eyes and one even asked if there was a more action-packed chapter. Rachel chuckled softly, oddly reminded of someone.

The class ended a little while later. Though they all seemed a little more educated in the myths of monsters, Rachel and Jetta seemed to be the only ones that had soaked it in completely. The two freshmen gathered their things and Rachel blushed under the compliments showered from Jetta about her argument at the beginning.

"I just don't believe in sparkly vampires, that's all," Rachel told the younger girl with a small smile. She headed for the door and just as she stepped out she was halted. The imposing structure of Penni stood in her path down the hallway path. Obviously her argument had not been appreciated. Looking over her shoulder, she noted that she did have an escape plan if she wanted to run the other way for some reason. Penni was blocking the direct path to her next class and on top of that Rachel would not back down in fear. She would make Alucard proud.

Flanked on both sides by her friends, Penni's normally over-dramatically sparkling eyes were very narrow and it seemed a good amount of her anger was directed at the young brunette. Raising a brow in a rather Integra fashion, the younger girl said nothing and let the upper-classman proceed if she wished into some kind of tirade. There was a long silence before Penni spoke icily.

"Watch your back, little mouse. That's the last time you make me look like a fool," the taller female almost hissed before turning and heading off with her posse. The hallway was then very vacant. The only figures left were that of a very stunned little, meek girl and a grinning Rachel. Jetta looked to the American and was about to ask is she was ok or if she was worried. The girl blinked a few times because on Rachel's face was a very strange grin.

Yeah, if Alucard was there he would be very proud. Rachel's only thought was, 'This could be fun.'

* * *

Well, it only got interesting from there. November was starting to finish up and Rachel told herself she could make it to the holidays without a problem. Then after the vacation everything would be alright. People always cooled off after the New Year. Too bad she was barely given a week to fully believe that.

"Talk about juvenile," Rachel commented as she looked over her vandalized locker with a raised brow on Monday Morning. Someone had taken a bright bottle of deep red spray paint and had artfully drawn a round cartoon mouse on the door. She was thankful that they had not been able to get into the locker and that Alucard was not inside.

After a few weeks of the bat hanging out in the girl's locker, sleeping or entertaining himself by listening to conversations in the hall, Integra noticed the older vampire's absence. Needless to say he was ordered back to the manor. He was not allowed to go to Rachel's school unless given permission. And there were not a lot of reasons for the vampire to visit a high school.

The brunette knew that if Alucard had been present during the vandalizing, the culprit would probably not live to regret it. Rachel shrugged and mentioned that it looked funny. An administrator then assigned a janitorial employee to wash the locker. Rachel didn't show any sign of caring either way. Even though she knew exactly who gave the order to paint her locker, the girl didn't say anything. She would not let this petty anger get to her.

On Tuesday her lunch card went missing. She could have sworn in her pocket when she got in line and those three girls pushed past her. With a small embarrassed blush she tried to explain to the cashier woman that she didn't have her card on her. Sean smiled and told he would get her lunch today. Later she went to the office and spent a simple five dollar fine for losing the card and getting a replacement. Rachel shrugged off the charge. It was not like Hellsing was lacking in funds

"You know you should tell them to also change your number. Someone is going to try and use that number and you know who," Sean whispered to her as they passed Penni's table. They had a peculiar pile of candy and soda in front of them. Rachel consented and later requested that the office change her account number.

Wednesday was full of small threatening notes in her locker. Particular names like "Bloody Yankee" and "Illiterate Whelp" showed up in the messages, but there was no directly threat of violence. Rachel simply crumpled them up and threw them away with a shrug. After listening to true stories of mindless flesh eating ghouls and murdering FREAK chip vampires, how could a bunch of high school idiots be scary?

These incidents only served to vex Rachel, but not erode her nerves. It was the last two days that had been the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Throughout the whole thing, even the threatening notes, she had told herself that she would be fine. She knew exactly who was to blame, but she played the graceful soul and continued to ignore the obvious bullying. Mason was about to start a fight with someone and Sean was ready to report the problems, but Rachel told them both that she would be alright. Then Thursday….

"Oh no," Rachel gasped as she looked through her locker in a panic. Though she was throwing her bag to the floor and emptying the whole locker, it was not needed. It was terribly easy to see what was missing. Where a beautiful sleek black coat with gleaming silver buttons once hung there was empty space. She had worn it to school, happily wrapped in the warmth that smelled of gun-powder and wine. She had hung it up and gone to class. As she opened her locker to change out her books for the other part of the day, she saw the coat was gone.

Inspecting the door she noted that the lock had not been broken or anything. That meant someone had gotten a hold of her combination. She looked forlornly at the empty coat hook before closing her locker and hanging her head.

"Wow, little mouse, you look like you've lost something," came a snide voice nearby. Rachel didn't even look up at the owner of the voice. She turned and headed for her next class. Instead of bowing her head in defeat however, she just held her head up and walked on, effectively ignoring the upper classman. Penni didn't seem to like that, growling as the proud brunette left the hallway silently.

Later Rachel had reported the stolen item to the office, but a lot of good they could do. There was no evidence her locker had been broken into and all they could do was tell people to be on the look out for the coat. An administrator told her that she had probably just left it in a classroom or something. Rachel growled and stormed off, knowing they were not going to do anything.

As soon as Walter arrived in the car, Rachel scurried across the side-walk and practically jumped into the car, wrapping her arms around herself. She was wearing only the scarf, gloves, and earmuffs. Her coat was mysteriously missing. The retainer rose a brow and drove her home, not questioning the lack of attire.

"I-I left it in a class and when I went back to get it, they had locked the door already. It's alright, I'll get it tomorrow," Rachel told Integra lamely with a soft and shaky smile. Then she made some excuse about homework and hurried off to her room in the dungeons. She would

"She's lying," Integra mentioned softly. The swirling mass of shadows behind her agreed.

Integra let Rachel borrow a simple dark green coat the next day on the way to school. Rachel refused to let her sadness show. She would not let that snotty girl know she was bothered or beaten. Holding her sadness in, Rachel continued the day, smiling as if nothing was wrong. There was another note in her locker, but she ignored it and just went to class. When she passed Penni, the older girl grinned in triumph, but the small brunette paid her no attention and gave her no inkling to the upper-classman. Break was right around the corner and this whole affair would be behind them.

Unfortunately, everything wasn't complete just yet.

Though it felt like it was never going to end, the day drew to a close. The last bell of Friday rang and released the students for weekend revelry and winter madness. Sean told Rachel to cheer up. Next week they would get their revenge somehow.

"Mason is thinking up a good plan and Mina and I are going to go looking for your coat. She says she can get a hold of some of those jerks' locker combinations when she works in the office," he told her before patting her back. He then waved and headed to his car. Rachel was momentarily reassured and cheered up, glad that she at least had some friends at school.

Rachel was really just sad at the loss of an important gift. The notes, the thievery, all of it really didn't faze her because she knew who was truly on her side. The only thing that pricked her hard shell of a defense was the loss of Alucard's gift to her. It was special. She was not about to ask that snooty princess for forgiveness or beg for the coat back. No, she was just going to continue to ignore the girl and hold her head high. Taking a deep breath, Rachel held her head up and headed for the spot where she met the Hellsing car.

Rounding the corner to cut through a small alcove on the side of the school, she thought she was home free when something grabbed her coat. She was yanked backward and her school books fell from her hands and into the snow. With a growl she whipped around and was about to unleash a kick that Seras had taught her when she saw who it was.

Penni and three of her friends were standing there. Though they weren't big, burly men, they were still taller and older than Rachel. Not to mention they outnumbered her. Rachel wasn't stupid and she quickly began to back up, her books momentarily forgotten. She gasped when she was pushed from behind again, now noting that two more of the girls were standing there, cornering her.

"It seems we've caught ourselves a little mouse," Penni said with a grin. The other girls laugh as if on cue. Rachel held back the urge to roll her eyes. Like trained lap-dogs they responded to Penni as if she was the driving force they needed to live on.

Momentarily Rachel wondered where Penni's so-called fiancé Aurick was. He was the boy that had been so nice to her on her first day. Was he completely oblivious to this side of his girl-friend? Or maybe he liked it. Either way, Rachel was starting to think that he was either really stupid or he ignored the things other said about the queen bee, his girl.

"You are going to apologize, mouse. You are going to beg me for forgiveness before I make your life even more of a hell," Penni sneered and Rachel rose a brow. There was no way in hell that was happening. Slowly Rachel took a step back. She was shoved again from behind and for a moment she thought there might be a fight. Then she noted that the girl behind her was trying to push her down on the shoulder again.

They wanted her to kneel? In front of Penni? Oh hell no! That was not happening.

"You will kneel and apologize. You will say you are sorry for making me look a fool twice and for not caving sooner," the blond growled darkly.

"Yeah, that's not happening and there's nothing you can do to make me do it," Rachel pointed out. She tried to turn and grab for one of her books, but a heeled boot stepped on it. The mythologies book was smashed into the slush-like snow below, damaging it thoroughly. The girl glared at the red-haired upper-classman that was happily following orders.

Just as Rachel whipped around to tell Penni to let her go, she saw something standing behind the girl. It was… big… and red. A grin slid over the young woman's face. It was a new grin that no one here at her school had ever seen before.

Though the winter wind always made things chilly, for some reason things seemed to get even colder all of a sudden. It was also somewhat darker than it had been a minute ago. The posse looked at one another before they all looked to Penni, the color draining from their faces. The taller blond had no idea what they were staring and frowned. What were her friends looking at? Then she realized they were all looking at her… well, above her.

Slowly, Penni turned around.

"Rachel, the car will not wait forever you know," a deep voice sounded, every word dripping for venom. None of the darkness was directed toward the girl in question however. The young American giggled.

"Sorry, these _girls_ were holding me up," Rachel explained off-handedly before gathering her fallen books and moving around the petrified Penni.

Alucard stared at the group of previously over-confident and ignorant females that had dared to corner his ward in such a manner. His glasses glinted in the pale light of the schools fluorescent outdoor lighting. The clouds were keeping the sun well hidden today. Though he didn't give his full grin, it was obviously that there was something sinister behind those lips. Tall and lean, the man in red towered over each girl. Everyone in the small circle that had once been around Rachel took a step back, shaking in fear.

"Shall I take care of them?" Alucard questioned curiously. The freshman quickly shook her head with a small smile.

"No, I believe your presence has done enough of the damage I wanted," the dark haired girl mentioned before linking her arm with his and walking with him back to the car. The vampire helped her carry her books and when they got into the car, he set them down and looked to Rachel. The girl looked back at him.

"You followed me to school today…. Did Integra let you?" Rachel asked, raising a brow as the car started and took off toward the road.

"She knew something was wrong and asked me to check on you. I am glad I did. What would you have done if I had not arrived to scare some sense into those girls?" Alucard wondered as he looked over the scrawny girl.

"I would have probably faced them, even though they outnumbered me, like you would have. I would have told them my position and asserted myself and my strength, like Integra would. Then I would have shown them what I can really do, like Walter and Seras would," she answered before grinning and throwing her arms around his neck. Alucard chuckled and hugged her back before reaching behind him and offering her a sleek black coat with silver buttons.

"Humans are not good at guarding their thoughts. One of the girls had this in their locker," Alucard told her before she could ask. Rachel quickly took off the green coat from Integra and slid on Alucard's gift. Beaming with happiness, she hugged herself and the coat happily.

She had missed the smell of gunpowder and wine.

"But I believe it's about time we really see what you can do, girl," Alucard mentioned after a moment. He was thinking to himself as he tapped on the butt of the Jackal in its holster under his jacket. Rachel watched him and could only guess at what he was planning for her upcoming days.

* * *

Later that night across London an older blond girl woke up screaming. Her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and her breathing was labored and fast. She got up and turned on the light, looking around her room as if terrified something was hiding in her own home. Throwing the closet door open and looking under her bed, the girl made sure she was completely alone. After being totally sure nothing was about to pop out at her, she sighed and lay back down.

There was nothing there. She was safe. There were no blood-colored red eyes staring at her from the darkness. There were not hellish looking hounds coming to bite and gnaw at her. There were not gun-shots and dark laughter haunting her rooms.

Of course as soon as she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, there they all were. Penni would not be getting a good night's sleep tonight.

No one screwed around with what was his and live on without consequences. She was just lucky he was robbing her of her sleep and not her life.

* * *

Authoress: And there we have it! It only took me… well, too long. Look, I'm really sorry! My life has been really hectic for a long while. SO SORRY this was so late but I hope to be doing more for a while now. So expect the next chapter soon!

Alucard: Promises, promises.

Authoress: (growl) OH! By the way, sorry for the very heavy Rachel chapter. Don't worry, next chapter will be equaled out between our favorite vampire and the kid! Promise!

Alucard: Pr-

Authoress: Shut up! Please read and review! And I'm sorry it took me so long!


	4. Lessons, Learning, & Christmas Promises

Authoress: Hehehe, I'm glad people are so happy to see me again! I'll try to keep up with it now. I'm sorry.

Alucard: You apologize too much. Get on with it!

Authoress: I WILL! Stop that! And this is a Christmas Chapter. If you stick around, not long after this I'll give you the bonus chapter I was planning for the Holidays. I'll give you a hint… after you read all the way to the end of this chapter! Again, sorry this is late and it's now January… but snow is falling somewhere, so think of this as an extension of the season!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, its characters, and all the fun stuff included in the fun anime and manga! Also, I don't own a good enough way to write out a French accent…. So bare with me when it comes to Pip.

* * *

**I'm Not Asking for an Accomplice**

**Chapter 4: Lessons, Learning, and Christmas Promises**

The target was still and pale as the moon that hung above. Like a sitting duck, there was no cover. There was nowhere to run. There was no escape. The spineless prey of a determined predator stood waiting for the inevitable. Then, just as the hunted gave a small twitch a shot rang out in the night sky. The sound of a bullet being fired from the barrel of a deadly weapon pierced the steady air and echoed across the vast playground of danger.

The projectile ripped through the shoulder of the poor victim, making an awful tearing sound. Pain would be most prevalent, but not death. Death would come later if such a wound was not looked after. Yet, no aid came to the rescue of this villain. No doctor was going to see to this patient as he suffered from his wound. However, a curse came from the hunter across the way.

"The shoulder? I thought you said I was aiming correctly! I was aiming for the heart, not the shoulder!" Rachel shouted as she glared at the large piece of paper with the outline of a person on it. The annoying paper target now sported an inch wide hole in its shoulder area. The wind slid through the open-air shooting range as the young girl continued to growl and glare. When she heard chuckling, she looked to her teacher and hissed dangerously.

Despite what you might guess, her teacher did not return a predatory grin filled with many sharp teeth. Instead she received the apologetic smile of an obnoxious French man, his non-eye patched eye glinting with mirth. For a moment Rachel wanted very much to strangle the man with his own braid. Instead she lowered her weapon and stared at him expectantly. When she was told she would be learning how to shoot, she had been looking forward to some fun time and bickering with Alucard.

Instead she got the mercenary and his strange style of teaching.

"Look little mignonette, you 'ave to 'old the gun steady and you can't close your eyes when you pull ze trigger. Zat's not going to help with the aiming prozess," the captain tried to explain. He could hear the chuckles from the other Wild Geese that were peeking around the corner and watching the lessons. He would have given them all a piece of his mind, but he was trying to keep the girl from getting more upset. He already knew what was in store for him if he pissed off Rachel.

* * *

_"Alucard, this is non-negotiable," Integra said, feeling that familiar grating sensation against her temples as a headache began to creep up on her. The staring contest initiated by an angry vampire sitting across from her desk was the least of her worries, but he wasn't about to give up. Not to mention he was wearing sun-glasses, which was really cheating when it came to staring contests. _

_ "You are letting Rachel take shooting lessons from the perverted Frenchman?" Alucard asked icily as he finally broke the glare and instead turned his anger toward the window. Oh God, Integra thought, he's pouting!_

_ "Alucard, I would happily let you teach Rachel how to shoot-" the Hellsing head began. The vampire perked slightly. Wow, he was predictable when it came to the little human. She shook her head and hurried to continue, "If she was a vampire. She's human, Alucard. She doesn't have the senses, the third eye, or the unnatural skills you and Seras possess. She needs to be taught by another human how to aim and fire a gun."_

_ The immortal in red was about to suggest Walter, but then remembered that the retainer for the Hellsing family was currently out doing Christmas shopping for the Hellsing heir. Having a child in the manor tended to grind on everyone's guilty conscience. You can't, not have decorations and some kind of Christmas atmosphere with a young person around. It was blasphemy and unfair. Not to mention Rachel had outwardly expressed –in the presence of Integra and Alucard and numerous other staff members – that she thought that this Christmas would be the best ever because she was in a place that she considered home. After a silent chorus of "aw's" went through everyone's head, it was decided that it wouldn't hurt to… pump up the cheer a little._

_ Seras was way ahead of everyone. Being just as comfortable with the Holiday spirit, she had volunteered to get everything ready. In one night, an evening without a mission, Seras had tested out her speed and strength. All the railings were decked with long shiny limbs of garland. The large front doors sported gold and green wreaths. A tree, waiting to be decorated, was standing in the corner of the big meeting hall. After begging from Rachel and Seras, Alucard aided in putting Christmas lights up on the house. Integra had tweaked an eyebrow when she saw the blinking red and green lights, but had just grumbled something unintelligible and walked inside._

_ "So," Integra snapped, bringing Alucard back to the present, "Captain Bernadette, after being warned that you would have his throat if Rachel was even just a little uncomfortable, has agreed to teach Rachel how to shoot and when she is ready she will accompany me and you out on a mission."_

_ That was new information and actually caught the vampire king off guard. Looking up, he gazed into the woman's eyes to make sure this wasn't making some kind of joke. There was no flinching or masking in her tone or gaze. The Iron Maiden was serious. Alucard could not help the grin that quirked the edge of his lips. Rachel in real battle! The girl with an outstanding IQ, clear common sense skills, and the vampire's ward becoming a Hellsing weapon against the armies of the undead. How… intriguing. A dark chuckle escaped Alucard's lips and he nodded._

_ "Very well, my master. Have her taught however you see fit, but when it is time for her to step out onto the battle field, know that she will be under my shadows and with your ace weapon every step of the way," the midian promised before he disappeared into the shadows with a dark laugh._

_ "I had hoped so," Integra whispered softly before lighting another cigar. The flare from the flame lit her face for a moment before dying. She took a drag before blowing out a spindly snake of smoke that slid upward toward the ceiling._

* * *

Pip visibly shivered at the thought of this tiny slip of a high schooler on the battle field with a gun. In his mind he could see the great shadow of Alucard over her, his own weapon poised above her ready to mow down any that neared his young ward. The Frenchman shuddered again and closed his eyes. God, he hoped that was not a premonition of the future. Rachel was a sweet girl and he really didn't want to see her marred by the fires of battle.

The sound of bullets flying and the emptying of a chamber broke his thoughts and he looked back to a determined Rachel who was holding the gun steady. Her eyes were narrowed and her hands were gripping the gun in a white knuckle hold. The bullets had hit the paper and the Captain reached past her to press the button to recall the paper target. The little motor above them whirred as the pulley yanked the defenseless and flimsy 2D figure back toward the shooter and her teacher. When it neared Rachel felt her heart soar a little higher.

"You are a quick leaner," Pip told her truthfully as he looked over the human-like outline. Beside the one shot in his shoulder that Rachel had complained about, three others had hit various areas of its chest and two had even managed to make it in the head. They weren't right between the eyes or anything, but getting anywhere within the head-space was what they needed for the battles they fought. The girl was about to rejoice, but another clip was offered to her before she could get to celebrating.

"Now, do it again and make sure your shoulder iz square and you are not letting ze gun pull to the side," the man told her. The girl nodded and took the clip, reloading the gun. Pip hung up a fresh victim and pressed the button to send it out. More shots echoed out across the shooting range.

That night, the soldier and high schooler covered small arms, aiming, and even touched on larger weapons. Pip knew she couldn't manage anything too big, but she needed to know just in case. They didn't know how much time had passed until Walter came out and told them that Rachel was requested inside and that Integra said that was enough training for the night. The girl's nose was dusted a soft pink and she had begun to shiver slightly. The space heaters in the outside shooting ranger could only do so much good.

"Thank you, Captain Bernadette," the brunette thanked the man with a rather sunny smile. The soldiers were all amazed that she could be so warm even in this horrible weather. The Captain saluted and waved as Rachel followed Walter back toward the Hellsing manor.

Truth be told, Rachel liked learning about the weapons and how to fight. She complained because that's what people at her age did when something was difficult. Even she wasn't immune to that habit. But these lessons were far more interesting than the ones at school. This was an art that they didn't usually teach people her age. It was dark, but this was the art of killing. It wasn't very festive and certainly didn't go along with the season, but what she was learning was something she could do with Alucard. In a strange and unexplainable way, the teen looked up to the vampire and wanted him to be proud of her. She had just found a new way of making him proud.

'When it comes time to use the skills, I know I will just have to find a way to explain the situation to myself,' Rachel thought as she hurried inside and took off her coat and boots. Walter helped her hang the coat up and then she told him she was heading downstairs. As she descended the dungeon stairs, she continued to think about the conversation she had had with Integra not long ago; the conversation that had lead to Rachel's need to 'explain situations to herself.'

* * *

_The platinum blond woman was itching for a cigar as she stared across the desk at the young woman that sat in the ornate chair. The chair's occupant seemed to want to stare rather intently at the Hellsing heir's hands. Rachel didn't want to meet the woman's eyes. She didn't want to appear weak, which Integra found incredibly admirable. These conversations were always tense and the older female had just finished giving the full explanation. Like the talk that her father had given her, Rachel had just received the entire break down of the Hellsing goals and operations, leaving nothing out._

_ Though she believed Rachel to be a little young, Integra believed that the girl had to understand what was going to be expected of her and what she would have to face. It had been difficult for Seras to understand at first, but she had soon fallen into step with the missions and made sense of her duties. _

_ "So these ghouls," Rachel began slowly, breaking the silence that had permeated the air at the end of Sir Hellsing's explanation, "They are no longer human. They cannot feel and have no mind of their own. They are just trappings for a person's soul. In order to free the soul, a ghoul must be killed."_

_ "Yes," Integra agreed, preferring Rachel's explanation over Alucard's and Seras'. The master vampire saw them as vampire leftover trash and Seras called them, how did she put it? Oh yes, 'zombie pumpkins.' The woman guessed that everyone had to rationalize it differently._

_ The head of the household found it interesting that out of all the things Rachel had picked up from their conversation, was the fact that ghouls, often a lot of them on one mission, had to be killed. Though, she could see why that was a big point. At one point these creatures had been human. However, there was nothing to be done with them after the turning. Death was the only option. Integra thought it was intriguing that the girl didn't want to know more about why Alucard was so powerful, what the chipped FREAKS were and where they came from, or who their enemy truly was. Integra had mentioned Millennium, but the teen seemed focused in on the ghouls. Maybe she thought that was going to be the hardest part. _

_ "Alright then," Rachel piped up, interrupting the woman's thoughts again. Looking to the girl, she saw Rachel smiling softly. It wasn't a sure smile, but it was enough to convince Integra that Rachel believed in herself and was going to try as hard as she could. "Thank you, Sir Integra. Thank you for letting me know all this and teaching me. I will do what I can to help Hellsing, you and Alucard."_

_ Integra nodded and dismissed the girl with a small smile and a quirked eyebrow. What an odd girl... God, she really wanted a cigar now._

* * *

The sound of socks on concrete was light, but it still bounced off the empty hallway walls as the young woman made her way through the simple maze of turns until she came to her room. The young woman slipped inside and hummed with happiness as her warm room seemed to wrap her in a welcoming embrace. A very diligently working space heater had been put in her room by the retainer and soon Rachel's quarters became the warmest room in the dungeons.

As soon as she was warm enough, she pulled off the black sweater and tossed it on her bed. The girl flicked on the radio and rolled her eyes as another Christmas carol began to fill the air. She kept the stereo on low volume, knowing that there were only so many renditions of "Winter Wonderland" that any vampire could take before insanity took over and another stereo lost its life.

Standing there in a simple red tank top and her dark blue jeans, she looked around her room carefully. Lately she had come back to her room and felt something out of place. As the sound of Christmas songs settled about her, she then thought of something.

"Someone has been snooping for their Christmas presents in here!" Rachel exclaimed with a glare at the door. Of course she had guessed wrong on 'popping in' location this time. The shadows instead formed on the ceiling and Alucard dropped through with a chuckle.

"Now who would do such a thing? How could anyone ruin the lovely surprise of opening a Christmas present?" Alucard asked smoothly as he took a seat on the edge of the girl's bed and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Rachel thought he looked exactly like the cat that ate the canary… and enjoyed it a little too much.

The girl rolled her eyes again before rubbing her shoulder. Keeping her arm rigid in the cold for so long out at the range had made her a little sore. Looking to her arm, she saw some of the bruises forming near her shoulder from where she had tried a larger weapon. The kickback had been horrible and she told Pip she would need more practice before she could actually aim correctly. Her eyes were soon drawn to her hands and she saw the red marks between her thumb and pointer finger as well as a small burn on her middle finger where she had touched the still hot chamber too quickly. A blister was forming on her other hand from where she had squeezed and rubbed the skin too hard.

"Mortals," Alucard murmured, breaking the girl's focus on her hand. She blinked and looked up at the vampire who was suddenly in front of her. When had he crossed the room? Rachel didn't remember and she really didn't mind. One of his gloved hands came up and cupped her shooting hand, examining it closely. "You bruise and mar so easily."

"Well, that's the price we pay for being human, Alucard," Rachel mentioned with a shrug before flexing her hands. She showed him she was fine before pulling away and moving around him.

Her eyes discretely scanned over her room and she felt a small wave of relief when she noticed the small wooden panel on the side of her desk had not been moved. Her presents for the rest of the household had not been found. Of course, if the red-dressed vampire found those gifts, he would not find his. This thought made the girl a little distressed. They were only a few days away from Christmas and she had still not gotten him anything. The girl was just too conflicted as to what to get him. Chewing on her lip, she worked to calm her nerves.

"So, how were the lessons with the frog?" Alucard asked with a grin as he took a seat on her bed again. The teen laughed at the nickname before she tossed herself on the bed beside him and lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Dotting the ceiling were small glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the concrete above, courtesy of a more carefree Walter after a trip to the store.

"They were fine. I think I'm doing well, but you would have to ask him for sure. I don't really know a lot about these things. Pip says I'm making progress though. At least I'm hitting the target in a somewhat predictable pattern," Rachel explained with a nervous smile. Again, she really did want to make the vampire proud of her. She had no idea why she was so dependent on his approval, but she was.

The vampire leaned back on his hands, looking up at the ceiling and thinking to himself. His trademark wide-brimmed hat and sunglasses were gone, probably sitting on that small table that remained by his throne at all times. For a moment the male seemed solely absorbed in his thoughts. Rachel stared up at him, but she could not read his mind like he could her own at times. Letting her eyes roam over his face, she found that he almost looked conflicted as he stared at the plastic stars adorning her ceiling. His crimson eyes were half-lidded and his lips pursed in a thoughtful position. His back was arched only a tiny bit and his hands were palm down on the bed as he supported himself in what looked like a lazy yoga position used to stretch one's back. Rachel guessed that Rodan's 'The Thinker' would be in this position if a different form had been chosen. Was the vampire contemplating her ceiling or what lay beyond, much higher… toward the heavens?

"I wanted to teach you how to shoot," Alucard suddenly told her.

The girl nearly toppled off the edge of the bed when he seemed to bluntly explain his thoughtful moment. He was pouting! The great vampire was annoyed that he had not been able to teach her how to shoot. Rachel told herself that she should have seen that coming, considering that he loved any excuse to fire off his twin weapons and let their dangerous roar dash through the night. Well, she could understand his reluctance to let anyone else teach her such a skill.

"I'm sorry Alucard, but you know why Integra wanted Captain Bernadette to teach me," Rachel was able to get out as she conquered a giggling fit and sat up again. She reached out and looked up at him. Her shoulders shook as she tried to control any laughter that was threatening to bubble forth.

"I'm aware. You are human and I am not really one to teach you because you do not have the senses I do. This would not be the case if you were one of the children of the night," Alucard mentioned, sitting up and crossing his arms in front of his chest. Rachel finally let out a soft laugh, almost finding his pouting and blunt solution too funny.

She responded out of kindness and naivety before she could think about what she was saying.

"Alright, Alucard. When I become a vampire, you can teach me how to shoot," Rachel told him with a small chuckle. She had meant to play it off as a joke, playing along with his 'scenario' of her being a vampire. The man in red did not see this as any kind of joke.

"Do you promise?" Alucard suddenly asked, his voice level and serious.

The room fell silent as Rachel suddenly looked up at Alucard, all the humor gone from her expression. Their eyes met and for a moment the girl felt herself being pulled into the blood red orbs. In that second she was sure she had glimpsed the man's soul. It was dark and strong – something many would draw back from in fear and near insanity. Rachel continued to let the darkness surround her mind, knowing Alucard would never harm her. An unspoken understanding was solidified between the two of them when the true nature of the vampire's question was made crystal clear. Such a promise meant Rachel was accepting the option to walk into the darkness. Not now, but someday when the choice was presented to her.

The room remained silent until Alucard bid her goodnight and slid through the wall. The lingering shadow in her mind retracted, but not before giving a little hypnotic push and lulling the girl to sleep. Christmas carols swam through the air again as if they had been silenced during the conversation between mortal and immortal. Rachel fell asleep to the soft melody of 'Silent Night.'

* * *

The next morning, the sun rose on Christmas Eve and Rachel knew exactly what to get Alucard for Christmas.

"Walter, I know it's Christmas Eve, but could you please help me with something before I help decorate the tree?" The teen questioned with pleading eyes as she finished up her breakfast of oatmeal and apple slices. The retainer smiled softly and nodded.

It was then that Rachel described her wish for Alucard's present. The old man chuckled softly and nodded, agreeing to help her before grabbing his coat and pulling it on. Rachel retrieved her own and quickly buttoned it before heading out with the Angel of Death and making a beeline for the discrete Hellsing car. They had to make one last trip to the store, both praying that the last-minute holiday rush wouldn't kill them.

Two hours later, after battling with angry last minute parents, overworked cashiers, and scary drivers in London the two returned from their adventure. Rachel was amazed by Walter's patience with people, but she swore at two separate times she saw the Retainer reaching for his special gloves hidden in his pocket. Once had been when Rachel had picked up the last roll of the golden wrapping paper and a rather large man demanded that he had claimed it first. The other time was when a red faced mother had cursed at him for not getting into the car faster and getting out of the space so she could have it. However, both people had backed off considerably when Walter sent a rather dark look their way. Rachel knew the butler could be just as scary as Alucard when he needed to be.

Rachel huffed in relief as she collapsed into one of the cushy chairs in the meeting hall. Though exhausted, she looked toward the large tree in the corner with determination. She would triumph today! Standing, she rolled up the sleeves of her black sweater and cracked her knuckles. Even if she had to do this alone, she would make sure this tree was ready for presents and her vampire friend.

"Don't think you are doing this alone, Rachel," came an equally determined voice from the doorway. Blinking, the girl turned around and saw the most interesting sight in the world.

There in the doorway stood Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing in jeans, tennis shoes, and a deep green sweater. A festive red Santa hat sat on her platinum blond head and a pair of bell earrings hung from her ears. She had one hand on her hip and a serious look on her face. Though she may be dressed for Christmas, she looked like she was on a mission that was just as important as any other during the year.

The girl had to blink a few more times to make sure she was not hallucinating or that the eggnog she had had a few hours ago wasn't spiked. Nope, there she was; the Iron Maiden of fame was really there decked out for the holidays and ready to help the teen with the decoration of the huge tree. Rachel thought that she had probably just received the best Christmas present already. As the woman walked forward, the young lady saluted with a grin.

"How shall we defeat this enemy, sir?" Rachel asked as she straightened her posture and looked to her ranking officer, ready for duty. The woman grinned and advanced toward the tree, sizing up the opponent as if she were ready for war. Then she pulled the box of Christmas lights out from underneath the undergrowth of the evergreen.

"Divide and conquer, soldier!" Integra ordered and then yanked out the tangled madness that was the festive lights. Rachel laughed and hurried forward to thrust her hands into the mass of wires and lights.

A good three hours later the tall tree was deck out with layers upon layers of Christmas spirit. Underneath, hidden in all the green needles and limbs were bright white lights that shown through like stars. Then came the few hundred ornaments and baubles that clung and hung from the outstretched arms of the fur tree. Shiny red, green, blue, silver, and gold orbs were scattered and dispersed about the tree. There came then the silver and white snowflake shaped ornaments that twirled slightly on their little clear strings. Garland - silver and red - was hung after that, wrapped in a swooping like pattern around the tree. For the last touch, tinsel was thrown about the place. The feather-light white strands lay themselves down on the needles and hung on like tiny icicles. After a tree skirt of red with white fringe was wrapped around the base, Rachel felt that they had truly conquered this advisory.

Taking a step back, the young girl stood beside the powerful woman as they gazed up at their glorious accomplishment with pride and wonder. Of course, there were just two more important things that were left.

"Last but not least," Rachel commented as she help up a beautiful gold metal star with opaque paper lining. Using the ladder they had used to reach the upper branches, the girl ascended and placed the star on top before connecting its small cord to the end of the Christmas light cord near the top.

With much anticipation the teen grabbed the end of the deep green cord lying coiled near the wall and plugged it into the socket. The meeting hall was suddenly flooded with light from the tree and the beautiful festive plant was glowing with Christmas cheer. It shone through the window and even the hired guns in the barracks could see the tree through the tall windows on the bottom floor. The star burst to life like a beacon and for some reason the room seemed a whole lot warmer now.

The brunette tossed a glance over at Integra and for a moment just stood in awe. The woman was staring up at the tree in complete reverence and… joy. The light was reflected in the woman's glasses and the sight seemed to have trapped the older woman in a place of good memories and better times. For a moment Rachel thought she saw a tear escape from the mask that the hardened woman always wore, but it was hidden well in strands of platinum blond hair. Rachel committed this sight to memory. Integra had a big heart, no matter how well hidden, and the girl would never forget that.

The older woman gave Rachel a sideways glance before smiling and moving to the teenager and putting a hand on her head gently. They enjoyed the glow of the tree for a moment longer before Rachel gave a small yawn. After a day of trying to survive last-minute shopping and then decorating, the girl was rather drained.

"It's time for all good little boys and girls to get to bed so Santa can come," Integra joked softly before giving the girl a small push toward the door. Rachel nodded and headed toward the door. She looked over her shoulder once more, watching the Hellsing head continue to gaze at the tree in all its splendor.

And there in the illuminating aura of the festive light and reflective garland, Rachel could almost see it. A younger Integra there, waiting patiently for Santa to come and leave presents for her. The brunette smiled softly before turning and heading down to her basement room. Of course she had one last thing to do before she climbed into bed and dreamed of sugarplums.

The large metal door opened with an ominous creak as the teen pushed it aside. She had not asked for entrance because she knew he was there. He was awake. What mischievous little boy was asleep on Christmas Eve night?

The girl was decked out in a festive red flannel nightgown with white frills at the bottom and long sleeves. The nightgown had been Seras' idea. Apparently the vampire woman was wearing a matching one because it reminded her of Christmas when she was younger. She stepped over the threshold and made her way toward the throne that was normally placed in the center of the room, facing the door. However, when she got to its normal spot, she felt nothing but air. Confused, she searched the area blindly.

Suddenly a gloved hand caught her searching fingers. She was pulled forward gently and in a blink the room was lit by candles. In the corner was a small table. On the table was a gold plate, shiny and new. Curiously, Rachel let Alucard lead her forward. Once she was closer, she could see there was something on the plate. Sitting there, as if it was just made was a beautiful loaf of braided bread. It looked like it was glossed with honey. Two simple chairs, most likely borrowed from upstairs sat in front of the modest table. Behind the plate was a small figurine. Rachel couldn't help the giggle that slipped from her lips.

"A pig?" The girl questioned him about the figurine. Sure enough, sitting there next to the plate was a fat little pig figurine that seemed to be smiling happily. With the candles aiding her she was able to look from the table set up to Alucard. His jacket, hat, and sunglasses were all gone. He wore only the white dress shirt and slacks as he stood next to the table and knelt down in front of her.

"The pig and the bread are both part of a long Romanian tradition. During Craciun, or Christmas, both of these things were celebrated. The braided bread represented hope for a good harvest and often given as a gift to family members. I'll tell you about the pig another time. Right now, I would like to enjoy this tradition with you, Rachel. I have not celebrated during this season in a long time, preferring usually to sleep through it. Now I have chosen to share this with you, my friend," the vampire told her softly, giving a soft smile. He then reached over and cut the bread in two with a knife that sat next to the plate.

The young woman felt tears begin to form at the corner of her eyes and she swore she could hear her own heart flutter with happiness. She took the small piece offered to her and looked it over as if it where the most precious gift in the world. For a moment, she didn't want to bite into it for fear of losing the moment. The girl met the vampire's crimson eyes and she happily took a bite of the sweet bread. It was warm and tasted very good. She enjoyed the taste immensely, but whether that was because it was cooked perfectly or because it was a very special piece of bread, it was hard to tell.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered when she had finished the piece of bread. Alucard could not eat the bread, but just sitting with her in the candle-light as the sound of her radio drifted from down the hall… that was more than enough.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_

The young human sat with Alucard for a while. She had no idea how much time had passed before she felt him lift her off the chair and into his arms. Though she knew no warm blood flowed through the undead man's veins, she could feel the warmth there with him. This was the kind of warmth one could only get from someone they truly cared for.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the yuletide gay_

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away_

The tall male moved into the bedroom and lay his ward down. He pulled the plush comforter up over her. Rachel smiled softly as she snuggled into the pillow and began to dream of what tomorrow might bring. The vampire watched her as she slept, remembering the first time he had watched her so intently as she dozed. It had been cold then too and he had let her have his jacket for warmth.

No other human would ever witness or deserve these moments. She was special and he had no idea why. There were some reasons he could give, but they were flimsy and could be torn apart so easily. The truth was that he had no idea why she was so special to him. You see, Rachel wasn't the only one learning while she was here with Hellsing. Alucard, the no-life king and weapon for the Hellsing family, was learning too.

"It is also possible you are teaching the others as well," the immortal murmured softly as he looked up at the plastic glowing stars on the girl's ceiling. He sat by her bedside as she slept.

Though he never would admit it, he was listening for sleigh bells.

_Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy Golden of days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us, once more_

The sun rose on a beautiful, frosty Christmas morning. Snow was falling once more outside, forming a new layer to the permafrost beneath. The drive way would need to be shoveled again. The grass was going to be damaged come spring. No one cared about these things though. They were enjoying something completely different.

In the meeting hall the small Hellsing group that Rachel had come to consider a family gathered around the tree, the small table full of steaming mugs of hot cocoa and cookies, and the tall windows that looked out on the snow front yard. Many of the Wild Geese had asked off to go visit family, but some chose to stay behind. They had exchanged small gifts in the barracks last night. Integra gave them all a generous Christmas bonus before sending them on their way to enjoy the holidays.

Rachel and Seras were sitting near the presents like a couple of giddy children ready to tear into their gift wrapped surprises. Integra, in a simple sweater and pair of slacks sat on the small chaise nearby, holding a cup of coffee close to her chest. Walter was speaking with Pip about plans today after presents and brunch. There had been talks of an epic snowball war challenge that had been thrown around by the Wild Geese. A certain red-clad vampire had yet to show up.

"Where's Alucard?" Rachel asked as she looked around, a little confused. Seras too did not see her master, but she could feel he was in the building. The fledgling had an idea he was doing some finishing touches on Rachel's gift. The vampire reassured the girl he would be here soon

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hanging a shining star above the highest bough_

_And have yourself a Merry Little Christmas now_

Five minutes later the vampire master in question walked in with a few different packages in his hands. He set them down around the tree and looked to the others, raising a brow. He looked to Integra and she just chuckled.

"I think we just expected you to come down the chimney," the Englishwoman mentioned with a grin. Then she looked to Seras and Rachel before nodding.

Paper flew and joyous claims of happiness and surprise rung out in the meeting hall as the two young women tore into their presents. Walter aided in passing out the marked gifts to the other occupants that were happy to wait patiently. Pip was surprised to receive a gift from Alucard and Integra soon found herself surrounded by presents from the whole household. The retainer blinked when a present was suddenly pressed into his hands, Rachel looking up at him and beaming with pride.

The teen had set aside the present she had received for Alucard, wanting to open that with him later. Pulling out a beautiful green and gold leafy picture frame, she looked over the picture they had all taken together after Rachel's birthday a few months ago. Walter had made sure the date and who was in the picture was written on the back. From Seras, Rachel received a gorgeous deep red velvet covered journal and gold metal pen. The head of the household had given Rachel a pure silver cross pendant and chain, much like the one the Knight wore on her collar.

"It's blessed too," Integra told her with a soft wink as the teen ran her fingers over the precious metal. Her name was etched in the back of it as well as her birthday.

After Rachel opened Pip's gift, which was a firing range target with her name shot into it, the girl glanced around at the others. She hoped they all liked her gifts to them. Seras laughed out as she opened the box to reveal six pairs of different kinds of colored and patterned socks. The Hellsing heir opened her box and gasped softly. Sitting in the tissue paper was a glossy, hand carved cigar box with a silver 'I' on the top. Walter was equally as surprised when he opened his small box from Rachel and found beautiful gold, slightly curved tie pin with black angel wings engraved on them. Next to the wings were the initials AOD. Of course only those in the Hellsing circle would understand, but that suited the allusive butler just fine.

Rachel was saving Alucard's gift for later, and the vampire was returning the favor. He was keeping his well-thought of gift to himself. They were both sure the other would love their gifts, but their Christmas would be private.

A few other gifts were exchanged between those of the household before one by one people began to drift off toward the door as the afternoon began to descend upon them. Outside the window snow continued to fall and layer the front long with a blanket of white. Inside the meeting hall the tree continued to blaze with holiday cheer like a beautiful beacon of joy and warmth. Seras excused herself first, saying that she wanted to visit her parents' graves for Christmas. Integra offered to accompany her, agreeing to do the same to her father's grave. Walter slid out without a word and simple nod of the head to the others, he had a brother to call and a little niece to spoil. Two of the soldiers were called to escort a quite tipsy Captain Bernadette back to the barracks, who refused to relinquish his hold on his fourth eggnog cup and his hip flask. Soon on the red-clad vampire and his hot-cocoa sipping ward were left admiring the tree quietly.

The silence that followed was noted, but not uncomfortable. Rachel sat on the small couch and sipped at the chocolaty drink that sat in her hands. Alucard stood staring at the large tree for a moment, possibly reminiscing about Yule times when he was human, many decades ago. Soon the vampire moved over and sat next to the brunette on the couch. His hat and glasses were missing and he easily slipped of the jacket and hung it over the arm of the sofa. Curiously, Rachel then noticed that he wasn't wearing his normal white shirt, dark vest, or cravat. Instead he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that just barely creeped up on his pale neck. She liked that look on him.

The girl didn't have time to dwell on his appearance however when the midian pulled something from under the couch and placed it in her lap. It was a delicately wrapped present that was dressed in deep red paper and had a black string tied around it. Immediately her first thought was 'It's heavy!' Her second was 'I'm pretty sure Walter wrapped this.'

Deciding that it was a good time, Rachel leaned over the side of the couch and retrieved the tall, medium sized present wrapped in gold paper and passed it to him. He smiled thoughtfully and looked it over. They made eye contact once more before they gleefully ripped into their gifts and tore off the wrapping paper, ignoring all respect for the wrapping job. When the boxes within were flipped open silence took over once more.

Sitting in the glossy pine box, wrapped in a velvet lining was a masterpiece just for Rachel. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked over it. Mother of Pearl winked up at her from the handle and the heavy gun-silver metal was shined until she could almost see herself in it. Cautiously, she reached out and slowly slid her fingers over the medium sized barrel.

"It's a Colt 45, modified of course," Alucard told her as he looked over the gun that he had asked Walter to make specially for the little human. It was modified for special rounds that would aid in their missions and had a few other specifications that would suit the young girl. It was an American gun for the American girl. The best part he thought though, was the inscription.

Sitting on the handle was a beautiful etching of a coiled snake with its fangs poised in threat. The words riding the barrel of the gun were 'Don't Tread On Me.' Rachel was completely speechless and she didn't move until she heard Alucard open the white box that held his precious gift from the young woman. She blinked and looked up as he pulled it from the tissue paper within.

With great care the vampire master held the crystal and gold chalice in his hand with great reverence. Starting at the bottom gold vines formed the base and stem of the glass before entwining upward to wrap slowly around a crystal vessel that belled only a little at the top. The crystal had a gorgeous crisscross pattern cut in a border an inch from the top and shone in the light from the window. But what truly caught Alucard's eye was that this also had an inscription. In the center of the base, on a small oval inscription plate, surrounded in gold vines were the words 'I Promise' written in curved script.

For a while nothing was said. Both just stared at their gifts. Rachel's heart beat slowly and Alucard's heart didn't beat at all. The world seemed to stand still for a moment as they looked adoringly upon the gifts they had been given. Outside the only sound was that of the snowflakes gently landing on the lawn. There was no music, no fanfare, no fireworks, no sleigh bells, or anything of the kind. In the hall the Grandfather clock tolled the hour with three long chimes.

Slowly Rachel looked up from her present to the vampire next to her. The sun was guarded by cloud of grey that were sprinkling the white flakes down upon the earth, but she could still see in the light the smile of true happiness that lay upon the immortal's lips. This small contained no teeth and was really just a small turn of the corner of his lips, but Rachel could see it clearly and loved it.

"Merry Christmas Alucard," she whispered as she closed the box with her present on it and held it close to her chest. She scoot over and hugged him with one arm.

"Merry Christmas Rachel," Alucad returned softly as he slid one long arm around her and hugged her tightly as he cradled her gift to him in his other large hand. He closed his eyes and took in the moment. "Crăciun fericit."

And for a split second, a small minute amount of time mind you, Rachel could have sworn she felt Alucard's heart give a soft beat.

* * *

Authoress: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!

Alucard: Merry Late Christmas Everyone!

Authores: And Happy Late New Year!

Alucard: Don't get too mad at her, as a New Years resolution she's off soda... so her ability to write suffers.

Authoress: It does not! *growls* Ok, maybe a little... Anyhoo! Onto the Notes:

I looked up original Romanian traditions during Christmas so that's where the bread comes from. It's actually quite sweet... as for the pig. Well, in Romanian great joy is taken in partaking from a well cared for and fat pig at the end of the year to represent many different things, but I didn't really think Alucard wanted to spoil the moment with that piece of information. Look up Craciun, it's really cool how different countries celebrate Christmas!

Alucard said "Merry Christmas" there at the end!

Rachel is American, thus the homage with the gun and the inscription! I don't know a lot about guns, so forgive me for not going into great detail. I'll try again when she actually starts using it.

Authoress: So you've read all the way to the end! Here's your hint for the little present that is going to be next chapter (which will be more of a half-chapter):

Rachel stumbles upon a man that loves WAR (or as he says 'VAR') and she decides to give him a snow-ball battle he'll never forget! Stay turned for the Bonus Chapter: Rachel and Schrodinger's Epic Snowball War.


End file.
